1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a decorative light assembly, and in particular to a decorative light assembly with a plurality of upright arranged light units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorative light assemblies are widely used in holidays and festivals. As shown in FIG. 1, it shows a front elevational view of the prior art decorative light assembly, which is suitable to be hanged or attached on a wall for decoration. The prior art decorative light assembly 10xe2x80x2 mainly includes a frame 1xe2x80x2 constructed in a first direction I and a plurality of light units 2xe2x80x2. The light units 2xe2x80x2 are electrically connected by a pair of electrical wires, forming a decorative light string. Normally, the light units 2xe2x80x2 are mounted on the frame 1xe2x80x2 substantially in a direction same to the first direction I of the frame 1xe2x80x2. However, it is noted that the decorative light assembly of the prior art has disadvantages of visual disorderliness.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a decorative light assembly with better visual features.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a decorative light assembly with a number of light units mounted in a projecting direction perpendicular to the frame of the decorative light assemble, capable of presenting more visible features.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a decorative light assembly including a frame constructed in a first direction. A plurality of light units are arranged on the frame in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction of the frame. The frame includes a first extended wire and a second extended wire parallel to the first extended wire, therefore forming a long and narrow gap between the first extended wire and the second extended wire. The light mounting member further includes a plastic clipping ring mounted in the central through hole of the light mounting member, and then the light unit is clipped in the central through hole of the plastic clipping ring. Alternatively, the frame is constructed by an extended plate having a plurality of through hole arranged thereon, and the light units are mounted in the through holes of the extended plate.
Further, the decorative light assembly may be composed of a frame constructed in a first direction, and a plurality of light units electrically connected by a pair of electrical wires. Each of the light units is provided with at least a side clipper to clip the light units onto the frame in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction of the frame.